User talk:CrabHermit
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Transcendent Ghost Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 19:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Appearance alteration is already covered by whats already listed, thus there is no need for it.SageM (talk) 02:55, August 18, 2016 (UTC)SageM Moved to Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, November 11, 2016 (UTC) sure I guess :D Imouto 22:11, November 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, January 23, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:59, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Use Source? I only Edit on that so... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:29, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Not sure if you noted that SageM ansewred that question (hate when people hold their arguments on my Talk-page...), so here's the posts: "Via blade blacksmith he is considered a user of sword manipulation, so he doesn't need to be removed.SageM (talk) 02:10, February 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM He can also change the sword type in the middle of a battle without having to generate a new sword entirely with Sword Birth, which also counts as form of manipulation.SageM (talk) 02:14, February 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM" That clear it up? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, February 24, 2017 (UTC) We don't add God to every power, and Author authority only really works for author type characters.SageM (talk) 01:47, March 3, 2017 (UTC)SageM Animal: something that existed/exists on natural world. Beast: define? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:47, March 9, 2017 (UTC) In other words, "animal". --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:30, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Sounds pretty much like one of the Form of magic to me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:31, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, March 16, 2017 (UTC) You mean why Card Magic isn't on top with pic in Category:Card-Based_Powers? Eight is limit, it'll be there at some point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:14, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I am not sure how to fix that. Could you be a bit more specific and go into more detail? Maybe that will help. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:29, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, not sure how to fix that. Sorry. Try asking SageM. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:32, March 17, 2017 (UTC) No problem. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:37, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Its not actually a problem, sometimes pictures take a while to load into the system. Not all pages so up as having pictures right away. Give it at least another day, if it doesn't show up then, post another picture and it should.SageM (talk) 01:39, March 17, 2017 (UTC)SageM Hello Crab ! I'm affraid I can't help much, I had the same problem with one of my powers too a while ago, and couldn't find a solution myself. You should probably send a bug report to Community Central, as it seems to be the case here. Edit : if what is suggested above doesn't work. DYBAD (talk) 01:43, March 17, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome ^ ^ Always good to have back-up plans ;^) DYBAD (talk) 01:58, March 17, 2017 (UTC) There's eight/8 icon limit on the category pages, rest of them appear as links/text on the bottom of the page. Consider that most of the categories have dozens or even hundreds powers on them, do you really think that all of them get their icons on top of the page? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Please read the Capabilities of those pages, especially the links to Wikipedia. They are types of plants, not parts of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:41, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:55, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Hi yes it would be a great help if u want to change some things go ahead all pages need some help if u think it needs changes --Raven Darkholme 23:45, April 21, 2017 (UTC) it's a thousand times better i like very much thanks--Raven Darkholme 00:10, April 22, 2017 (UTC) hi there me again i was wondering did happen to notice any pages that use magic that revolves around fairytales kinda like the wicked witch from Charmed? --Raven Darkholme 21:45, April 26, 2017 (UTC) thanks u dont know how i hate making a page and someone complains we have something like that or the like --Raven Darkholme 00:21, April 27, 2017 (UTC) hi if possible could u look at my FairyTale Magic page and see if u can help --Raven Darkholme 00:43, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I honestly don't have any idea, I've never even glimpsed the series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, May 9, 2017 (UTC) When you add powers, don't add powers that aren't Applications, Techniques or Variations under other powers like they were part of it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:35, May 15, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Point, I was thinking some other power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:59, May 27, 2017 (UTC) As I don't know what level of differences you're thinking I can only point to the first set of rules on this site: 1. Don't make a page that is already on this wiki or it will be deleted. :1a. Powers that cover essentially same thing come under this as well. ::1a1. If it can be described as "like (power) but/except", just add new Limitation. If it passes those, go ahead, tho I'm interested hearing what you're planning in more detail. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, May 28, 2017 (UTC) As there's nothing that limits what magic/how magical dragon is in DP page, isn't that basically Limitation "all dragons aren't innately magical"/"may have restriction on what kind of magic they may learn"? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead, but you need to explain the difference between normal dragon and this pretty well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, May 28, 2017 (UTC) what to you mean by proper formating? i mirrored the source page to other source pages Nickthebrick1 (talk) 19:53, May 29, 2017 (UTC)nickthebrick1 thanks Crab, ill try to do the formating right for now on When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, June 4, 2017 (UTC) 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. Change Feline Physiology page, change every page that has FP. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:39, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Don't ask me, I don't really follow that many series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, June 27, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:33, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Original one was pretty impressive, but remember that the other versions are definitely on the more mortal side. Bovine Physiology in Applications covers the natural power-level but you could add Supernatural Strength to Variations. Same with speed and endurance, tho JM is very iffy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:36, July 3, 2017 (UTC) From what I remember eastern and western Alchemy focus on quite different areas, so I think you could add the parts/powers that are eastern into Onm and keep Alc in Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:45, July 6, 2017 (UTC) So, why exactly would Conjuration be part of every Elemental Manipulation? And why haven't all got it? Elemental Divination is part of every Manipulation already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:27, July 7, 2017 (UTC) OK. Just remember to add it to all of them, including Variations of every power you've already changed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, July 7, 2017 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Insufficiently Contributive The category works similarly to candidates for deletion as powers that are either overly specific or just made to be made with no real proof that any of the users use the power do not deserve to be on the Wikia. Imouto 02:02, July 12, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Pointlessness is exactly what we're working against here, with the general idea that each power should actually contribute to the Superpower cosmology, rather than pointlessly inflating numbers and watering down overall quality. Sub-powers add a precious diversity, but making a page for every possible sub-variation is just cluttering the Wiki with increasingly meaningless byproducts. As with all things, it simply goes wrong when overdone (which has been done a lot despite our efforts to the contrary). As for how you define pointless and useless ? Its basic idea is very simple : if almost no one would want the power, then it is clearly useless/pointless (except curse-type abilities which are inherently undesirable). That, and meaningless powers with no coherent identity and no actual users (the "Manipulation" kind notably tends to be used and abused in every possible way, here again to inflate personal scores more than anything). DYBAD (talk) 02:18, July 12, 2017 (UTC) You're quite welcome ^ ^ Thanks for your understanding. DYBAD (talk) 03:06, July 12, 2017 (UTC) I'll check them when I have time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:55, July 14, 2017 (UTC) It's called anthropomorphism, means being human-like/humanoid, NOT that they are human. Supernaturally so? Those aren't just about being pretty/ugly, they give quite a bit of powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:03, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I think we really need to get around defining Human Physiology better, if you go by the current definition every Mimicry/Physiology with humanoid features would belong there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, July 14, 2017 (UTC) If you're not talking about them looking like half-humans but being ones, then I can confidently say that they very much aren't. Some RPG's may consider fauns half-human descendants of satyrs but that's pretty rare. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, July 15, 2017 (UTC) And thus we get right back to that looking like human instead being one. Didn't you just argue against that on the previous post when I noted HP should be updated? I'd say that has much to do with the veil/glamour than satyrs appearance. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Half of your last post was based on Percy Jackson which is what that glamour was about. Being human-shaped/humanoid without any other features isn't Human Physiology any more than having wings makes bats and birds related. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:09, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Point here being: is Human Physiology about those with human/humanoid appearance without any other features or is it more. If it's about just appearance then every single mimicry/physiology with humanoid form would connect to it. If it isn't then only those that actually fit the description do. This is also why I said HP needs updating. And as far as I know, satyrs only appear to be humans to varying extend. "Percy Jackson's Satyr friend use glamour to only hide his goat-like features but didn't have to hide anything else" was exactly what I said to you. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to be around mortals. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:26, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Completely forgot about that, been busy few days... Checking Omni-Magic/Almighty Magic, they technically are different: O-M is about being able to use all forms of magic while AM is about the ultimate Form of Magic. That said, whoever made AM messed it up so it goes far too close to O-M that it should. Physical Godhood/Almighty Science is trickier but I think they could be merged. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:17, July 15, 2017 (UTC) It's the difference between having access to full range of effects and being good at using them, but as said it's muddled quite a bit. I try to check if the difference can be made clearer. Some time next week, depends when I have enough time to work on it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:24, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Because there not the same. Because the users of Omnipathy cannot connect with an infinite number of minds, there all limited to a single universe that they reside in. Noein on the other hand is connected with an endless number of minds from literally every single verse in existence(which is his entire goal after all), so he is a meta level user. Meta powers are outside of the main verse the characters reside in, while omni powers are more a less restricted to a single verse.SageM (talk) 03:38, July 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM the answer is no. The answer is no.SageM (talk) 03:44, July 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM The former "Metapathy" has been renamed "Omnipathy", which reflect its "every mind everywhere" capabilities much better (just like Omnikinesis as you pointed out). The former "Omnipathy" has been renamed "Cosmic Telepathy" since more fitting here again (Telepathy on a cosmic scale). DYBAD (talk) 03:58, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Now, you have Telepathy (limited), Omnipathy (unlimited) and Cosmic Telepathy (middle ground), each with their own suitable name and contributive place on the scale. DYBAD (talk) 04:01, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Basically- Enhanced, Supernatural and Absolute levels of telepathy.SageM (talk) 04:02, July 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM Thats not your decision to make, besides a lot of other power have absolute/meta level as the highest level of power variation, while ultimate is usually a level below.SageM (talk) 04:08, July 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM As I explained to SageM, there's a difference between reading minds across long distances, and reading billions of minds at once. Cosmic Telepathy can do both, Remote Telepathy can only do the first. Cosmic Telepathy definitely offers a valuable middle ground to the Wiki : much greater scope than normal Telepathy, yet relatively limited and nowhere as extreme as the Verse-wide Omnipathy. DYBAD (talk) 04:10, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Dealt with/renamed. For details ask DYBAD. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, July 16, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Its an association, because its the basis for the power. Its considered an association because telepathy is basis for omnipathy, so its actually makes more sense for it to be an association. The basis for any power is always considered to be an association or a variation, thats how it works. It doesn't matter if omnipathy can use telepathy or not, its an association because its based off of telepathy not because it can use it. If thats your train of thought, then you might as well put every power association in applications instead and remove the association listing from all the pages on the wikia. So stop changing it. Its an association and it stays an association. Because thats what it is.SageM (talk) 05:32, July 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM As mentioned on the chat, I'm not sure "Cosmic Telekinesis" would actually be a valid power, since it's already what Cosmic Manipulation is essentially about. DYBAD (talk) 08:22, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Right you are, My eye skipped the General Applications and it isn't in Details. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:36, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Just to check did you remove the ones you removed from Claw Retraction Gallery from Users too? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:51, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Covered with Ultimate Burning. DC is under Countenance already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:00, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Essentially Oc can set anything into fire and that's it, UB does that and allows user to keep the burning going on, plus allows user to hit the absolute hot. On basic level, Oc is the spark that starts the fire while UB is the flame. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:32, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Except they aren't actually being taken.... The thing is power borrowing doesn't take the targets powers from them, they still have full access to them. They are simply borrowing there usage for a short time. One example is Shido from Date A Live, he can only borrow the powers of the spirits he has saved, but the spirits can still fully use there powers even when shido is borrowing them. So its actually not taking the users powers from them.SageM (talk) 03:15, July 30, 2017 (UTC)SageM It protects from anything affecting the users' powers, so yeah, from Power Borrowing too. Though I guess the Power Anchoring user could "open a door" to lend his powers to allies if his version of PA is the on/off kind. DYBAD (talk) 04:49, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Please see where Supernatural Condition and it's applications end, then consider that Absolutes go from there to infinity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:56, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Supernatural Condition - Master Level (Example: Superman): Near an Absolute Condition. Strong enough to move skyscrapers or even planets with incalculable strength, fast enough to move at (or beyond) light-speed, and invulnerable to virtually all physical harm. AC starts above that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:05, July 30, 2017 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:03, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Stop removing it from the applications You must be apparently blind, as Banishment is not in the list of applications. As you just removed it. Stop removing it from the applications already.SageM (talk) 19:40, August 1, 2017 (UTC)SageM I checked and considered. Different enough. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:05, August 4, 2017 (UTC) It's more along the line of looking the same thing from different sides. You'll have to ask that from DYPAD but personally I'm pretty much neutral with the idea. It wouldn't really bring anything new to the site but there's nothing that would make it undoable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:15, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Getting back to you tomorrow about it, too tired right now for serious thinking ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 10:58, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:54, August 5, 2017 (UTC) not necessarily the user could stay in supernatural condition until something more powerful forces the user to adapt and evolve to absolute levels. MichaelSensei (talk) 03:42, August 13, 2017 (UTC) After exchange with Kuo, the Blood Bolt Projection / Wave Emission / Pillar Projection pages were deleted (too specific), and the coresponding pics/users transferred to the main Blood Attacks page. DYBAD (talk) 01:28, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Best double-check the ideas beforehand, it avoids bad surprises later on. DYBAD (talk) 03:28, August 15, 2017 (UTC) When you add powers, don't add those that aren't even on the same page under others like they were sub-powers. Check Enlightenment/Intelligence Enhancement, neither of those is on either page. And please don't go and change it to fit your definition. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:33, August 16, 2017 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:31, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Its an association Music Manipulation is an association, not an application. so it doesn't belong in the applications.SageM (talk) 06:43, August 19, 2017 (UTC)SageM It doesn't matter, its still an association regardless.SageM (talk) 06:47, August 19, 2017 (UTC)SageM You don't seem to understand what the difference between an association and an application is. I am simply correcting it based on the definition of the power given right in the information on the top of the page. And kuo would agree with me.SageM (talk) 06:53, August 19, 2017 (UTC)SageM Also you don't have to remove all the powers from the applications just because Music Manipulation can do them all. After all, a lot of applications have sub-powers connected to them. So there really was no point in removing the applications anyway.SageM (talk) 07:05, August 19, 2017 (UTC)SageM Agreed, doing for example Teleportation Variations other way would be headache. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:05, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Don't remove the rare power category. Rare power is always a category for any power that has at least a single user. it doesn't matter if there is only one user or not. If there is even a single user then its always considered a rare power. Always. ''If it doesn't have a user then its considered a power with no users, but if it has at least a single user then its automatically considered a rare power. If it has more then 20 users then its considered a common power. I seriously can't believe I have to explain this to you. So don't remove it again.SageM (talk) 02:45, August 20, 2017 (UTC)SageM To make sure I get this right, you want to make organic versions for the powers in Organic Attacks that are generic/other versions? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:07, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Have fun, but remember to add those powers to the Organic Attacks Variations pages as you make them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:09, August 21, 2017 (UTC) It is not "my" policy, it is the one Kuo and I agreed on after discussing the subject, according to what we came to think would be best for the Wiki. After checking your last exchanges, it is clear he did validate these organic sub-powers, so I'm not sure what to think right now ^ ^; I'll just wait for him to tell me where things stand when he's on. Your previous blood powers were also deleted after discussion with and validation by Kuo (just like virtually any other deleted power since the policy changed) as I believe such such things should be decided of a common accord rather than individually. So if you feel like pointing fingers, be sure to precise "Deleted by DYBAD ''after approval by Kuopiofi" on your profile page. DYBAD (talk) 22:30, August 21, 2017 (UTC) For clarification, "elemental" in the context of our discussion referred to any specific material serving as the focus point of Manipulation abilities and their various sub-powers, so including both organic and inorganic ones. DYBAD (talk) 22:40, August 21, 2017 (UTC)